The best lies come in the shade of blue
by sydrian fan
Summary: Cammie is a chameleon, not to mention an exceptional spy, she can transform into anyone when she is on a mission, but the biggest transformation she made was when her dad died, now she has been asked to join the Gallagher Academy, now it's not what she doesn't know about them it's what they don't know about her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi so I told myself I wouldn't write another fanfiction until I had finished the other two I'm currently writing, but this idea just came into my head and I couldn't not write it down so here it is I really hope you enjoy it, review and feel free to ask me any questions in your reviews I am happy to answer them.**

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

Sunlight streamed in through my window, which illuminated the bright pink colour of my bedroom wall, I'd chosen the colour when I was young, it had been my favourite colour; it wasn't anymore. I rolled over and looked at the boy lying next to me, he had blonde hair which flopped over his eyes as he lay there one hand over his bare chest and his head tilted slightly so the sun shone directly on one side of his face highlighting his high cheekbones. I couldn't remember his name, but it would come back to me soon enough, that was thing about being an exceptional spy with a photographic memory you always remember even the smallest of details.

I slowly, silently sat up in my bed, and eased out of bed swaying slightly on my feet I had to grip the side of my bed for support, this was the downside of being an exceptional spy with a photographic memory, no matter how good you were it was impossible to avoid a hangover. I quickly steadied myself, glancing over at the boy to check he hadn't woken up-he was still sleeping soundly-and made my way over to the bathroom. On my way there I saw clothes strewn over the floor and made a mental note to pack all my clothes once I got out the shower; I stepped inside the bathroom and felt the cool tiles under my bare feet as I walked towards the sink where I had left my hair dye and took it out the bottle of dye.

I put the dye gloves on and slowly turned on the shower, the water immediately sprayed out and I stepped into the shower dye in hand, I rubbed the hair dye into my hair making sure not to miss a single strand as I rubbed the dye gently into my hair. I washed it off and stayed in the shower for a few minutes, just letting the warm water run over my body cleansing me on the outside. I got out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror and saw my slender figure, my newly dyed dripping wet hair and my battle scars. I couldn't think about those especially today of all days, this was a new start and I still had one more thing I needed to do before I was fully new and unrecognisable, so much so, that the guy I'd slept with last night wouldn't even recognise me.

Dean! That was his name I knew it'd come back to me, I stole a glance at the clock which read 10.00 a.m. he'd probably be gone by now. I hugged a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom to dry my hair and needless to say the boy was gone, although he'd had the decency to leave his phone number on my bed, classy. I got dressed and picked up all my clothes and packed them into my already full suitcase ready to head down to the train station. I picked up my suitcase which I had already packed a week in advance, and hurried down the stairs, my train was leaving at 12.30 so I still had plenty of time. I had to blink back tears as I made my way out of the house that I'd grown up in, just me and my dad, who'd taught me everything I knew for 17 years and was now gone.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the kitchen mirror and saw my long hair which was once a bright blonde colour but was now a cool, bright blue, it suited me surprisingly well, now there was only one more thing to do and then I'd be heading off to Gallagher Academy, a school for spies which I wasn't supposed to know about. I walked down the quiet neighbourhood and into town dragging my suitcase behind me. The peacefulness soon descended into chaos as I came into the town centre which was bustling with shoppers, and people rushing to work and…me, I was merely a chameleon, someone who blended into the crowd that was what my dad had called me anyway. I walked past the designer shops, and expensive cafés and restaurants when I finally came to my destination, I looked at the sign which read 'tattoos and piercings' not the most creative title but it was blunt and to the point, underneath that read 'best in town'. I'd past this shop many a time with my dad or hung about it with my friends, or on home missions, I'd never gone in it, I never thought I'd go in it but here I was, I slowly opened the door and stepped inside walking up to the women at the front of the desk dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Can I get a lip piercing please?" she looked up from her magazine, I spotted that she had multiple tattoos and was definitely no stranger to piercings herself, as I could see many on her ears, which her bob-cut red hair was tucked behind. I also noticed that there were three security cameras in the room without even having to look up.

"Sure right this way," she looked up at my hair and smiled "cool hair" she said, as she began walking to a closed off room.

"Thanks I did it this morning" my voice conveyed no trace of emotion, as she took me into a brightly coloured room with abstract, slightly bohemian pictures on the wall, some of which I'm sure were stolen given how much some of these paintings would cost.

"If you'd just like to take a seat, this'll just feel like a pin prick, it'll only hurt a couple of seconds" I kept my expression neutral, I was no stranger to pain I had been hurt physically and emotionally, but I wasn't about to say anything, not to anyone.

The woman was right, it wasn't that painful, it was quick and easy, and the woman cleaned it and gave me a disinfectant which she told me to apply daily for 6 weeks, I looked in the mirror and smiled at how I looked. Last night I had been a blonde haired, heavy make-up and slightly girly looking, whereas now I wore black jeans and long sleeved top with blue hair down to my waist, grungy boots, a camouflage jacket, neutral make-up and an awesome lip ring. My transformation was complete, this is who I was, who I'd always wanted to be I'd hated wearing girly, tight, short clothes for all my missions, this was who I was and who I wanted to be. I thanked the woman and paid her $30 for the lip ring, grabbing my suitcase I walked out of the shop and towards the train station

"You must be Cameron Adams," although he portrayed no emotion I could see the slightest hint of surprise in his eyes, at the fact I was so early and…well…had blue hair and a lip ring.

"It's Cammie" I told him, I had changed my last name from Morgan to Adams, given as it was the name of the school headmistress, who also happened to be my long lost mother, which I also wasn't supposed to know about, however she actually had no idea who I was.

"Well Cammie I'll be taking you to the Gallagher Academy, if you'd like to step this way" I followed him, towards the train and we boarded it, he seemed to talk 'discreetly' into what must've been a comms unit, I didn't catch all the conversation purely because I wasn't listening fully, I heard words like 'yes' and 'I have her' and 'we'll be there soon'.

I'm assuming he's talking to one of the teachers from the spy school on the other end of the comms unit, probably Joe Solomon who I also wasn't supposed to know about. He'd been dad's old friend, dad had talked about him a few times, although dad hadn't seen him in years and I hadn't ever seen him. I hadn't seen my aunt Abby ever either or my mom, although I don't think they knew dad had died 2 months ago, but that was none of their business considering they'd never been there from the start.

Our journey to the Gallagher Academy was long and tiring, the man who had come with me on the train hadn't spoken to me since it set off, we were now two stops from our destination. I'd noted everything we'd passed on the way here, it's what I'd been taught to do-memorise the route of any journey- now it had become like a game I played with myself. I noted all the cctv cameras on the train when we'd boarded, and I knew how to take every single one of them out without anyone noticing, it would probably come in useful when I went to the Gallagher Academy.

I wasn't exactly pleased about going, they'd contacted me about a month after my dad's death and asked me to join, because they had seen my 'exceptional' track record from school and thought that I was 'one of a kind', plus considering I wasn't doing anything other than going out to nightclubs, getting drunk and waking up in the morning naked in bed with guys I couldn't remember; well it seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus I had wanted to get away from the town; I didn't want to have to remember the place where I'd lost the only person who had ever really loved me. I didn't know my mom was the headmistress, until I'd hacked into their database, but I wasn't about to tell her or anyone for that matter. I just needed to take my mind off of dad for a while, so I figured this was the best way to do it, going out every night and getting drunk was starting to become a little boring.

"We're here" the man in the suit who'd taken me here was already stood up, and had begun walking towards the doors which led onto the platform, so I followed. I followed him to where a dark black car was, which I'm assuming would take me to Gallagher Academy.

"After you" he said gesturing for me to get into the car and I obeyed, taking my suitcase with me, I did a quick scan of the car and noticed no bugs or cameras, the driver was another man in a dark black suit. Presumably another spy or bodyguard to help me get to Gallagher Academy, to a normal girl who didn't know about a spy school, this would have seemed odd but coming from a girl who'd been a spy for all her life, and who knew about the spy school she was going to; I was the picture of calm.

The drive to the Gallagher Academy was half an hour long, both drivers didn't speak to me, the entire time we were driving, but I caught the driver of the car glance back at me a couple of times and almost unnoticeably frown at my blue hair and pierced lip. We pulled into the Gallagher Academy, into the long driveway which lead to a ginormous mansion, at the front stood three girls, who looked the picture of elegance and…my mom…oh well here, goes nothing.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's quite an abstract version, but I thought it would be kind of cool for Cammie to re-invent herself a bit, anyway tell me what you think and check out my other fanfiction which is called 'New Start' and I will try and update as much as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi so here is the second chapter so glad people like this fanfiction, it's kind of abstract so I was a little anxious people may not like it, but so far it seems to have gone down quite well. So thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, and I hope you like the rest of this story, anyway I'll stop babbling and get on with the chapter.**

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

The men in suits started walking up to the front of the building, I followed them, trailing my suitcase behind me it made a loud clattering sound as I dragged it across the concrete floor. As I got closer I saw the ever so subtle hint of surprise on everyone's faces as they took in my blue hair and newly pierced lip I saw a skinny girl with blonde hair lean into the other girls and whisper:

"She looked a lot different on her photo" probably because when they had taken my photo I had still had long blonde hair, although I had been wearing similar dark clothes at the time, but you could only see me from the shoulders up. I looked over at the girl who had just whispered and smirked then shook my head; however it was my mom-who didn't know I was her daughter-that spoke next.

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy you must be Cameron Adams," she extended a hand which I didn't take.

"It's Cammie" I corrected her; I hated being called by my full name.

"Well Cammie" she smiled ignoring how anti-social I was being "welcome to Gallagher Academy for boys and girls I'm so glad you decided to come here, this is Bex, Liz and Macey," she gestured to the three girls standing next to her "and I'm your headmistress but you could call me Miss Morgan." I already knew that, I thought, this school used to be an all-girls school but ever since another school for assassins called Blackthorne had got destroyed the boys had come here so it became a mixed school around two years ago. How do I know that you wonder? Well my dad told me about how his best friend Joe Solomon had gone there once, the same man who had deserted my father on a mission for reasons still unknown to me but I would find out, that was one of the reasons I came here who was now offering his hand towards me.

"I'm Joe Solomon one of the teachers here" again, I didn't take his hand either; although he didn't seem embarrassed he merely pulled away and stood up straight.

"You're going to love it here, we have some excellent facilities" Bex said, in a totally fake American accent, I kept my face neutral.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to my office, you just have a few papers to fill out before we show you to your dorm" Miss Morgan said, as she turned on her heel and traipsed towards her office, everyone followed her. We walked down the narrow hallways through the building, which had quite clearly been made up to look like a snooty posh school for rich assholes with more money than sense. We reached my mom's office where I saw a couple of boys standing in the doorway, they were both the same age as me, one had messy black hair and deep green eyes, the other was tall and extremely muscular; they both looked at me with equal curiosity.

"Excuse me boys" they both moved aside, as my mom turned to me and said "Cammie this is Zach Goode and Grant Newman two of our best pupils, they were just helping me fill out some paperwork before you arrived," I had to give the woman credit she was a pretty good liar, but sadly when you have a professionally trained spy in the room it isn't quite good enough. Both boys stepped aside as Miss Morgan turned around and walked into her office I glanced at the two boys, Grant just nodded at me while Zach smirked, something which I decided I instantly disliked. I followed my mom into her office whilst casually flipping Zach off on the way, and from behind me I heard the pupils speaking in hushed voices that only a specially trained spy would be able to hear.

"I like her, she's feisty" one of the girls-I'm assuming Macey- said.

"She's definitely something" I heard one of the boys say.

"I take it you weren't helping Miss Morgan do any paperwork?" so Bex was British I wondered what her real accent would be like.

"Nah I just can't wait to see her reaction when she finds out what our school is really like," that has got to be Zach. I sat down in a plush leather sofa across from my mom, who was now sat in an office chair with a desk full of paperwork in front of her she smiled warmly at me, a smile which I didn't return.

"Cammie, there are a few things I need to tell you before we continue" from the corner of my eye I saw the pupils standing on the corner of my mom's office trying to hold back their smiles, "this school isn't what you think it is, now you may be shocked at what happens next, but it's the reason why you're here Cammie." My mom pushed a button on her desk and just like that the office transformed, into what I would've expected from a spy school secret gadgets, weapons and hidden cameras.

I could see everyone looking at me anticipating my reaction, but I kept my face neutral and gazed around the office, after about 2 minutes and no reaction came from me I could tell people were surprised that I hadn't run out kicking and screaming, but I'd known this was going to happen so it was a bit ironic that everyone else was surprised when I should've been the one to be shocked, never the less my mom continued.

"I know this must come as quite a shock to you Cammie" not at all "but this is a spy school, and it's the reason you're here…we believe you have great potential to become one of us, spies, and from your records I know you can if you want to" she paused taking a breath "however you can't tell anyone about this school and I assume you'll be staying with us in the holidays" of course she'd been informed about my dad, but the others hadn't as they just regarded her curiously, I kept my face neutral though and she didn't pry the subject, of course she didn't know he was really her husband she made it her priority not to keep in contact with us. "Cammie I know you just turned seventeen 3 months ago so you'd be spending 2 years here, you will be starting in the lower classes and will be moved up into higher classes as you improve" she stopped, people still looked at me waiting to see what I would do, but I merely stood up and grabbed my suitcase.

"Well if we're done here, then I'd like to be shown to my room"

"You will be sharing a room with Bex, Macey and Liz" mom informed me "they will help show you round the school and where to go for your lesson" I didn't say that I had a photographic memory and could probably find my way around the school without any help, I merely nodded and followed Macey and Liz who showed me to the room. The other girl Bex hung behind and was having a whispered conversation with the two boys who were trailing behind us.

"Well that was a bit of a disappointment" I heard Bex mutter to the guys "it was almost like she knew it was going to happen."

"People react in different ways she could've just been in shock, and might still be" Grant said. I stopped listening to their conversation, I didn't care what they were saying about me and besides I was an expert at keeping my cover so if they were onto me I would know it, I'd also be able to kick their asses. Once I was shown into my room I dumped my suitcase on the bed and began unpacking, unfortunately the girls seemed to want make conversation.

"So it must be a bit of a shock finding out you go to a spy school huh?" Macey drawled, oh great I was getting grilled after 10 minutes of arriving.

"Yep" I kept my tone neutral not giving anything away.

"You do realise you can't tell anyone about this place, not even your parents" Bex told me, in a slightly condescending way.

"Trust me that's something you really don't need to worry about"

"Don't get on with your parents huh?" Macey asked, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"My mom left me when I was a baby and my dad died 2 months ago so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone" my voice gave away no trace of emotion as I turned around and saw that their faces were grave and Liz had gone slightly pale.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, it must've been really hard for you" Bex said, to which I just shrugged and pointed to the uniform on my bed.

"Is that the uniform I'm going to be wearing then" they all nodded "well I'm going to get changed, and I'm guessing it's lunchtime" my internal clock told me it was 1:30 and when I glanced at the clock on the wall I was right. I grabbed my uniform and stepped into the bathroom, changed, and pulled my blue hair back into a ponytail and poured some disinfectant onto my lip where my lip ring was, then I walked out the bathroom and saw the girls having a whispered conversation on one of the beds, they all looked up when I walked in.

"So are we ready to go," they nodded and we walked out of the dorm room and down to the cafeteria. It was exactly how I expected, full of people all talking and laughing, the populars and the not-so-populars everyone seemed to stop talking when I walked into the room; I walked ahead of the girls to get my own lunch leaving them behind presumably to talk about me. I grabbed a tray and some pasta, and found a seat for myself to sit in, looking over my schedule while I ate I saw that I had covert operations last with…Joe Solomon, now this should be interesting. Just as I started to eat, I heard a loud clattering of feet getting closer towards me, as I looked up I saw a girl with long brown hair walking towards me in a very confident, almost smug sort of way, here we go.

"Hi I'm Tina Walter's, you must be the new student Cameron Adams-"

"It's Cammie" I told her, to which she just smiled, like she knew something I didn't which to be honest I very much doubt.

"So is it true that you're like the biggest party animal ever, and your parents sent you here to 'calm down'?" she asked, still grinning, wow I wish I could just wipe that grin off of her face.

"You know you shouldn't believe everything you read" I told her.

"So is it true or not?" she asked, ignoring my comment.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder" and with that I stood up, cleared my tray and walked out of the dining hall and back to my dorm.

**A/N: So what do you think, I hope you like the second chapter, also don't forget to review I always love reading your comments, try and update again when I get a minute.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys so I literally just started school and this year in May I'm sitting my GCSE's which are exams that are seriously important that will help me get into college, university, a job and you get the picture. Plus I'm also writing another fanfiction so I will be updating this one around every two weeks so anyway here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

I woke up the next morning to see the sun shining through the curtains in my dorm at the Gallagher Academy, it's still pretty hard to get used to saying that, considering I'd only lived in one place with one person for most of my life and now I was staying in a dorm with three other girls. You'd think that going to a spy school a girl would be worried about staying oh I don't know alive, but right now I'm worried about how long I can stay in this dorm with these three very different and very weird girls without going bat shit crazy.

"Cammie, um it's time to get up we have to go to breakfast and we have classes" I looked up to see Liz the quiet girl out of the three was standing over my bed looking down at me with a slightly shy and wary expression on her face.

"Ok I'll be ready in two minutes" I quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast (after me, Liz and Bex waited about half an hour for Macey to get ready) as I said my worries at the moment weren't about my life being on the line, besides I'm a strong, independent woman and I could take care of myself that was one thing my dad had always taught me; was to take care of myself.

Breakfast was good, for a spy school they had a surprisingly good chef, as I was saying breakfast was good people still stared at me, being a chameleon I was used to blending in so everyone staring at me was a bit disorientating, but I'm spy I've learnt to put up with difficult situations. However, my spy schools were seriously tested when a certain Zach Goode and his friend Grant came and sat down at our table.

"So Gallagher girl what's it like at your new _spy _school?"

"Fantastic" I remarked dryly, oh and Gallagher girl seriously couldn't he come up with a better nickname, I could come up with a nickname for him but I'm not sure he'd really like any of the nicknames I'd come up for him (I wonder if I could get away with wanker, he might try to beat me up, but I'd so win in a fight against him although to be honest I seriously can't be arsed).

"Zach come on don't taunt her, it's only her second day" Macey replied with a flick of her hair, I could see half the boys staring at her, I guess I could see why she was so popular.

"I'm not taunting her, I just want to get to know everything about our new student" he said, with a smirk.

"So Cammie what did you do before you came here?" Grant asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked folding my arms, Grant opened his mouth to answer, but before he could the bell went signalling the end of breakfast and the beginning of class; I got up and rushed off to class before they could interrogate me further.

The bell ended signalling the end of fourth period, so I quickly grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria before many people could get there and went to catch up on some of my training. Another thing my father had always taught me was to never skive off and to always keep up my training and studying which is what I was going to do plus I had Protection and Enforcement last with a teacher called Hancock. From what I've gathered this class is basically training us to be able to attack and protect ourselves against assassins, we were taught different physical skills and techniques whereas; our other classes focused more on the mentality of being a spy which to be honest I preferred, but I completely understand that I needed to know how to protect myself I just preferred the more mental aspect of being a spy.

I punched the red punching bag as hard as I could, I had been training hard for around 20 minutes and I was already sweaty due to the amount of physical exertion I was doing. The physical training I was currently doing was some seriously hard-core stuff my dad had taught me when I was younger, and it was something I hadn't done in a while which was also partly the reason why I was sweating so much. I had my long blue hair tied up in a ponytail; I was wearing a black crop top that showed my midriff, some black tracksuit bottoms and a pair of grey trainers. The sports hall was one of the biggest rooms I had ever been in, with plenty of training room and different training objects some scarier than others. Something felt off the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, someone else was in here, I swivelled around just in time to see a pair of dark green eyes boring into me.

"Hey Gallagher girl"

"Hi Zach" I said, and saw a huge grin spread across his face, seriously what was his deal?

"Those are some good moves you got there" he nodded to the punch bag.

"Well I learn from the best"

"What do you mean…or more importantly who did you learn the moves from?" his voice turned took on a different tone, one of which I couldn't make out what kind of emotion he was feeling.

"It doesn't matter" I tried to sound nonchalant, I was still healing from my dad dying so it was still pretty raw one of the reasons why I came here, other than to find out why my mom left me, was to have a welcome distraction from grieving for my dad so I really didn't want to get on the topic.

"No, come on who was it, those were some pretty top notch moves who taught you?" he cocked his head to the side, looking at me curiously.

"I said it doesn't matter" there was sharpness to my tone, which I was hoping he hadn't heard but he clearly had because, although I didn't see any reaction in his facial expression, he immediately changed the subject.

"So how has your first full day been at the Gallagher Academy?"

"Ok, I guess, I mean what else do you want me to say about a spy school- are you staring at my chest?" his eyes darted back up to my face and he smirked, what a surprise.

"Sorry just got a little distracted" he said with a wink.

"Well if I'm being a distraction I might as well leave" before he could say anything else I grabbed my bag and water bottle and flounced off to my room, however, I could've sworn I heard footsteps ahead of me but saw no-one as I made my way back to my dorm. Where I found Bex stood there arms folded across her chest, and stood with one leg jutted out and her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"What was all that with Zach?" so she was the one who made the loud footsteps no wonder I couldn't see who it was, Bex Baxter is one of the best spies' here, even I couldn't have seen her.

"What do you mean?" she uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't staring at your chest, he was looking at me, we came to talk to you I was standing behind you" she exclaimed.

"Why did you come to talk to me?"

"You're interesting, and new, we just want to find out more about you," she smiled, it was a warm smile if a little cheeky.

"Why do you want to find out more about me?"

"Like I said you're interesting and you seem to know more about us than you say" I knew she was referring to my lack of reaction when I found I went to a spy school, and the fact that I was already pretty good at training.

"So what's your story?" Bex asked.

"I've told you all I want you to know-"

"But there's more to you story?"

"There may be more to my story, and you may choose to ask me questions about it which I may choose not to answer" I said with a satisfied smile.

"Your very suspicious of people aren't you?" she said with a slight edge to her voice.

"The way I grew up, I have to be" and with that the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of P and E.

**Don't forget to review I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and there will be plenty more Zammie interactions in the next chapter hope you liked it oh and I'm British so there is a bit of British slang that I use which I hope doesn't confuse people just wanted to note that it also might be a few other British slang words that I'll use in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi sorry I haven't updated in ages been so busy with exams, it's a busy year at school so I don't know how much I'll be able to update but I'll try my best so don't forget to review, favourite and follow this story and on with the chapter.**

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the window, and marvelled at how warm it felt on my cheek I looked over at the clock which read 6:00 a.m. I'd have to be up in another hour, cannot wait. I looked over at the other three beds in my dorm all the other girls were asleep; I looked back over at Bex remembering our confrontation yesterday lunch. I didn't understand why they found me so interesting, probably wanted someone new to gossip about, well I wasn't about to give them that satisfaction. I was here because my dad would've wanted me to learn extra spy skills and to see my mom, neither of which had happened yet so I needed to devise a plan as to how I could find out more about my mom.

I had an hour, of course, I would need more time but I might as well start somewhere as I began to devise my plan I kept feeling my eyes drifting over to Bex's bed and remembering the confrontation we'd had yesterday; how hostile I'd been. I was keen for people not to know as much about me as possible, and Bex had been slightly rude yesterday when questioning me, but then again I had been pretty hostile to her. Maybe I was going about this the wrong way, yes I was still bitter over my dad's death and was still grieving for him and maybe that made me mean to everyone else. I just felt all this pain and anger, like it was constantly crushing my soul maybe, just maybe I could be more civil I mean I might need them in the future after all these were spies in training. So I guess I could be more civil to them and maybe they might be more civil to me, being civil meant exactly that though, being civil I was certainly not going to tell them what I was really doing here or tell them anything else private just be civil shouldn't be too hard I hoped.

"morning" I said to Liz, Bex and Macey sitting down at their table they all smiled at me, so that was a good sign.

"What's up" Bex asked I could tell she was acting a little guarded after our conversation yesterday when I walked out on her.

"I wanted to apologise I was rude to you yesterday that was unnecessary so I'm sorry" she looked at me for a second longer and then smiled.

"It's ok I know Zach got you all riled up, so I can kind of understand why you were so grumpy" she grimaced "and after your dad…dying it must be hard for you to just be dumped here and have all these people wanting to know all sorts about you so I'm sorry too I shouldn't have questioned you" I exhaled, glad that I'd got her to forgive me and I now assumed that we were friends, a sudden weight was lifted off my shoulders I somehow felt warmer some of the dark feelings I had melted away I smiled; I had made friends.

"So what have you guys got on today?" I asked.

"The usual, how was P and E, any bruises?" Macey asked.

"A couple, nothing I couldn't handle" they didn't question me, they knew I had some kind of past that made me good at fighting and I knew more than a few things about this school, they probably already had people researching me. But these girls didn't question me, probably knew that by now it was hopeless and since I had only recently lost my dad didn't want to upset me.

"Hello ladies" and that's just Zach and his friends just joined our table.

"Hi Zachary" I said, all the girls and Zach's friends smirked and laughed at him to which Zach just scowled at me.

"So how are we all?" Grant asked looking at Bex whilst giving her a winning smile, to me it looked a bit creepy; Zach's smile is much nicer whoa I did not just think that.

"Well we were good until you guys joined us" Macey commented to which all the guys just faked looking hurt.

"You mean you don't enjoy our awesome company, I am hurt" Nick put his hand over his chest as if to prove how hurt he was.

"Listen you guys come on we are just trying to have a normal, happy breakfast can you please not come join us and annoy us this time plus you're scaring Cammie" Bex commented all the boys turned to look at me; I just shrugged.

"She doesn't look that scared to me, so how was P and E?" Zach asked with his usual smirk.

"Good, a lot of floor work" as soon as I said it I regretted it.

"Oh I don't know getting down on the floor with you sounds like a pretty good idea to me" Zach replied, to which I just rolled my eyes god he was infuriating.

"Yeah well I'm sure it'd be a lot less exciting doing it with you" all the boys burst out laughing, Bex, Macey and even Liz were just looking at me with knowing smiles what was their problem? I didn't have much time to think about it because just after that the bell rang signalling us to go to classes.

"So what was all that?" Bex asked as we walked to our first class.

"All what?"

"Oh come on you and Zach were totally flirting at breakfast before" whoa Zach and I were not flirting were we? No we definitely weren't I did not have feelings for Zach.

"I was not flirting with Zach!" a few people turned their heads to look at us and scowled typical girls "Zach and I were so _not_ flirting" I said, pitching my voice lower.

"Oh come on the way you guys were talking honestly if that wasn't flirting I don't know what was" she smiled that knowing smile again, like she knew something I didn't.

"Well we weren't and in case you were wondering, I definitely do not have feelings for Zach"

"Yeah sure you don't" she replied sarcastically and before I could get a word in she turned the corner and walked into her classroom, I sighed and continued my journey to my first class. I don't care what anyone thought I did not have a crush on Zach and was definitely not flirting with him before or…was I? no I wasn't he may have charmed every other girl in this spy school but he had most definitely not charmed me. The day went pretty quickly, thank goodness, and I didn't have to see Zach for the rest of the day which meant I didn't have to deal with his "charming" nature and extremely annoying smirk, sadly when I got back to my dorm at the end of the day Bex still hadn't let it go and no Macey had decided to join in.

"So did you have any more flirt encounters with Zach today?" Macey asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"For the last time I was _not _flirting with Zach!"

"Cammie it's ok we get it he's hot there's no need to be so in denial about the whole situation" I groaned with frustration and flopped down on my bed and decided the best method right now would be to ignore them, so I distracted myself with homework.

**So was Cammie really flirting with Zach, I know this chapter wasn't very exciting but I love writing Cammie and Zach dialogue but trust me it's about to get a whole lot more exciting so stay tuned and I will update faster this time, don't forget to review.**


End file.
